Gabriel and the Wacky Pack
Gabriel and the Wacky Pack is a 2004 American computer-animated comedy film produced by Geo LTD. Animation and distributed by Universal Pictures, and loosely based on The Wacky Pack comic book series created by Geo G. It was directed by Jeff Fowler, co-directed by Geo, and written by Erica Rivinoja, Kevin and Dan Hageman. It stars the voices of Zachary Gordon, Geo G., E.G. Daily, Nicky Jones, Jake T. Austin, Jenny Slate, Sarah Jessica Parker, Nick Offerman, Amanda Bynes, and Alan Tudyk. The film held its world premiere at the TCL Chinese Theatre on October 21, 2004, and was released in the United States on November 25, 2004. It received generally positive reviews from fans and critics, who praised its humor and character development. It was also a box office success, grossing over $445 million worldwide against a $66 million budget and later gaining a cult following through television syndication and its home video release. This film along with fellow Universal animated films Computeropolis ''and ''Zina and the Vivid Crew, Shrek 2 and The Incredibles were nominated for the first Academy Award for Best Animated Feature in 2004, ultimately losing to Shrek 2 and The Incredibles. It launched a franchise with a series of films, including a sequel Gabriel and the Wacky Pack 2 in 2007, and another sequel, Gabriel and the Wacky Pack 3, was released in 2010. A television series aired in 2011. Plot On an ordinary day, Roge, Leno, Cole, and three Lars (Ted, John and Cody) are off at the top of a cell tower in Sinking Spring, Pennsylvania, to take a "cell tower surfing" photo. Suddenly, the surfboard that Roge, Leno, Cole, John and Cody are on starts to move slowly to the edge, and begins to surf in the air. Their brother and scientist Loy helps them jump ship. After the Wacky Pack interrupts a meeting with his wild antics, Loy has a talk with his brother Roge and his partner Gabriel, and tells thenmif Gabriel and the Wacky Pack just goof off. Gabriel and Roge ignore their advises and have fun with Leno and Cole. That same day, Roge meets a new yet imaginary girl named Blues. That night, Gabriel and his gang throw a massive party in his room; all the imaginary friends including the lars are there except Loy, who is making a invention in his lab. Roge is assigned his shift along with him, but he talks himself out of it, saying that he is needed for a certain role in the midnight party room. Loy talks with Roge and says that he was called by people the "coolest scientist in the world". Roge is given the privilege to party out, and the thankful brother runs to Gabriel's room. Gabriel and the trio become "drunk" from partying around, and they fall asleep in Gabriel's room, experiencing hangover-like symptoms the morning afterwards. The next morning, Gabriel wakes up and his mother Christine tells him that he should have slept a little earlier. At school, Gabriel tries to stay focused, but initially to no avail. More coming soon! Cast : Further information: List of The Wacky Pack characters * Mitchel Muso as Gabriel Garza, a kind, curious, intelligent 10-year-old boy * Geo G. as Roge, the leader of The Wacky Pack and one of Loy's brothers * E.G. Daily as Leno, the second and the middle of The Wacky Pack * Nicky Jones as Cole, the third and the youngest member of The Wacky Pack * Jake T. Austin as Loy, Roge, Leno and Cole's 21-year-old brother and a scientist and inventor * Jenny Slate as Blues, Roge's best-friend-turned-arch-nemesis and the boss and leader of her four henchmen * Sarah Jessica Parker as Christine Garza, Gabriel's mother * Nick Offerman as Marvin Garza, Gabriel's father and Christine's divorced husband * Amanda Bynes as Desiree Garza, Gabriel's 17-year-old sister * Alan Tudyk as Nicholas Garza, Gabriel's 20-year-old brother * Frank Welker as Roxy, Gabriel's pet dog, and Kratos, Nicholas' pet dog and Gabriel's former pet dog * Alex Borstein as Pat, Gabriel's neighbor * Ariel Winter as Gaby, Gabriel's cousin * Ava Acres as Bella, Gaby's younger sister * Hynden Walch as Nancy, an irritating student whom Gabriel trying to avoid * Jeff Fowler as lars Jim, Tom, Dan, Jerry, Jack, Sam, Jeff and Max * David Stinnett as lars Gary, Ben, Peter and Ted * Michael Wildshill as lars John and Cody * Fred Tatasciore as a middle-aged father * Tara Strong as a son * Phil LaMarr and Jason Marsden as the two bike kids who make fun of Gabriel * John DiMaggio as a TV announcer * Dee Bradley Baker, Michael Gough, James Arnold Taylor and Wally Wingert as Blues' all four minions Clef, Nob, Mikeyand Joe Additional voices * Jack Angel * Lisa Bradley * Susanne Blakeslee * Greg Berg * Bill Farmer * Charlie Bright * Kari Wahlgren * Debi Derryberry * Jeff Bennett * Anndi McAfee * Melissa Disney * André Sogliuzzo Production Geo G. first pitched an idea for a Wacky Pack film in 1995. On May 7, 2001, it was announced that a 3D computer-animated feature film based on the comic book series is being developed by Geo LTD. Animation, with Jeff Fowler directing from the screenplay by Erica Rivinoja, Kevin and Dan Hageman. Ben Waisbren, Teresa Cheng, and Michael Wildshill produced the film while Geo G. would co-direct with Fowler. Originally titled The Wacky Pack Movie, it was scheduled for a 2003 release. In February 2003, Geo LTD. confirmed that the film, retitled Gabriel and the Wacky Pack, was currently in production. It was also announced that Mitchel Muso would star as Gabriel Garza in the film. J. David Stem and David N. Weiss did an uncredited rewrite of the script. Glass Ball Productions was initially involved in the film but was not listed as an involved division when billing was released by Universal. Glass Ball was uncredited, though. Release Gabriel and the Wacky Pack was originally slated for a release on May 7, 2004. However, in September 2002, Geo LTD. Animation announced that Gabriel and the Wacky Pack would be released in fall 2004. Contrary to speculation, co-director Geo G. reasoned that the film, animated at Blur Animation Workshop in Culver City, would have an easier task to stand out around the holiday season. On April 12, 2004, Universal Pictures announced that the release date would be moved up to Friday, November 26, 2004 from its previously scheduled slot of November 19, 2004, in order to avoid competition with The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie ''and ''National Treasure. The world premiere of Gabriel and the Wacky Pack took place on October 21, 2004, at TCL Chinese Theatre. The theatrical release was accompanied by Blur Studio's short film Gopher Broke. Marketing Upon its release, Burger King had a promotional tie-in with six toys including Gabriel, Roge, Leno, Cole, Loy and Blues with a paid Kids' Meal order. Trailers * The film's first teaser trailer was released in April 2004, and was later shown in theaters with other films such as Home on the Range and Shrek 2. * Another teaser trailer was released in June 2004, and was later released with Garfield: The Movie, Around the World in 80 Days, Steamin' Hot, Spider-Man 2, Computeropolis, Oh Boy! That's Gonna Leave a Mark!, Team POWER, and Thunderbirds. * The first theatrical trailer was released in August 2004 and was shown with Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Pyramid of Light, The Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement, and Sky Captain and the World of Tomorrow. * The second theatrical trailer was released in September 2004 and was later shown in theaters with Mr. 3000,'' Shark Tale'','' Team America: World Police'','' ''and The Incrredibles. * TV spots began to air between late October and November of 2004. Home media Gabriel and the Wacky Pack was released in the United States and Canada on DVD and VHS on March 15, 2005, with a standalone single-disc DVD release being released on that same day. The United Kingdom release date was April 19, 2005, and the Australian release date was May 23, 2005. In addition to Gopher Broke, the release includes a new short film, titled How Gabriel Met Gabriela. Video game A video game based on the film was published by Activision and released on November 16, 2004, for the PlayStation 2, Nintendo GameCube, Xbox, Game Boy Advance, and PC, and on the Nintendo DS on November 21, 2004. Soundtrack : Main article: Gabriel and the Wacky Pack/Soundtrack On June 16, 2003, it was announced that composer Heitor Pereira would compose the film's music. Geo LTD. Records released the soundtrack album on November 15, 2003. Reception Critical reception Gabriel and the Wacky Pack has received positive reviews from critics. Based on 87 reviews, the film holds a 94% "Fresh" rating on Rotten Tomatoes, with the consensus stating "Gabriel and the Wacky Pack is an fun masterpiece for the whole family". On Metacritic, which assigns a normalized rating out of 100 to reviews from mainstream critics, the film has an average score of 62 out of 100, indicating "generally favorable reviews". Box office The film grossed $68,368,836 on its opening weekend, being released in 4,200 theaters, leaving it #2 during the weekend behind National Treasure. The film grossed $101.1 million in North America and $344.8 million in other countries, with a total gross of $445.9 million worldwide, making the film a box office success. Accolades Sequels : Main article: Gabriel and the Wacky Pack (franchise) Because of its critical and commercial success, Gabriel and the Wacky Pack had launched a franchise. The first sequel, titled Gabriel and the Wacky Pack 2, was released on November 21, 2007. It was directed again by Jeff Fowler with co-direction by Geo G., written by Geo, Erica Rivinoja, J. David Stem and David N. Weiss, and produced by Teresa Cheng, Michael Wildshill, and John Cohen. Zachary Gordon, Geo G., E.G. Daily, Nicky Jones, and Jake T. Austin reprised their roles as Gabriel, Roge, Leno, Cole and Loy, respectively. New cast members include Isla Fisher as Lily Stampla, Zac Efron as Lester Stampla, Rob Corddry as Mr. Leek and Jonathan Morgan Heit as Jan Soto. On July 15, 2007, Geo LTD. announced a planned third film, titled Gabriel and the Wacky Pack 3, to follow Gabriel and the Wacky Pack 2, which was released on November 26, 2010. Television series : Main article: Gabriel and the Wacky Pack: The Series Other media Media : Main article: Gabriel and the Wacky Pack (manga) In August 2005, a manga version of Gabriel and the Wacky Pack was made by Hiromi Yamafuji and distributed in Kodansha's Monthly Shōnen Rival magazine in Japan; the manga was published in English by Tokyopop. Television shorts : Main article: Gabriel and the Wacky Pack Shorts In 2005, Geo LTD. created a series of shorts known as "Gabriel and the Wacky Pack Shorts" which were used as interstitials on NBC and Cartoon Network. They did not necessarily follow the continuity from Gabriel and the Wacky Pack, taking place before, during and after the events of the first film. They were aired roughly around the time of Gabriel and the Wacky Pack's release to DVD and VHS.